


Kiss me

by Lady_Psychedelic



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Psychedelic/pseuds/Lady_Psychedelic
Summary: Voight hears of Antonio’s CI kissing him in thanks but does not seem to like the gesture as he attempts to casually ask Antonio about it.
Relationships: Antonio Dawson/Hank Voight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Kiss me

_“Yeah, didn’t you hear? Platt was babbling about Dawson’s CI planting a small one on him when we were working the heist gig?”  
_

_“Oh yeah?”_

_“Yeah, said she was cute too.”_

_“Lucky son of a bitch..”_

Voight had heard it the morning before and now, on the next morning as they drove to a scene, the conversation replayed in his head annoyingly. He always tried to steer away from gossip because he know how he would react, replaying the conversation in his head and then confronting the person about it. He never stood on the sidelines and tried to forever ignore it. He was always confronted it head-first, that was his philosophy of some sort.

But this confronting was not something he wanted to be all too forward. Subtlety was what he wanted with this one.

“So, what’s this I hear about that CI of yours who gave us the tip of that heist?”

Antonio snapped his head to Voight, their eyes locking to the others before he looked away with a light shrug, “I don’t know, man…depends on what you’ve heard…” Antonio would attempt to shrug it off.

Voight sighed quietly, annoyed that he had not gotten much of an answer, “Ah c'mon, everyone’s talking about it…”

“Because Platt likes talking..” Antonio retorted with a glance towards Voight and a small smirk. “Since when do _you_ care?”

Voight gave a light shrug, “I usually don’t…” he paused before adding, “but it’s all I hear people talking about…it’s got me curious.”

Antonio gave a playful scoff, glancing to Voight, “Right…gossip’s got you curious.” At that Antonio received a form of glare from Voight’s part as he laughed. “What?”

“A CI kisses you and you find that just fine, huh..?” He mumbled as Antonio laughed.

“She was thankful…that’s all. You jealous? Think I’m cheating on you or something?” He teased before saying. “Don’t worry, man…you’re not losing your partner any time soon.” He gently gave him a tap on the shoulder before saying, “You’re stuck with me.”

“Don’t know if it’s a good or bad thing…being _stuck_ with you.” Voight would mumble as Antonio would chuckle.

“You love me. I’m the best part of your day, man.” He teased as Voight pressed his lips together, pulling the car over in front of a house as Antonio excited the car.

“Yeah…” Voight stopped the car. “Best part of my day for sure.”


End file.
